Mike Meekins
CantFaketheFunk 38. Mike Meekins I may also be influenced by the gyakusai_rp's Meekins, who is also hilarious. But Mike was amusing, sort of ... cute in a weird sort of way, and one of the most pathetically funny characters I've seen in a videogame in a very long time. I liked him, but goddamn turn off your bloody loudspeaker. ---- Cloud and Squall 41st: Mike Meekins Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: "Murderer"- when asked his occupation Sorry I don't remember the exact quote at the moment, and can't find it anywhere. But when he says his occupation is murderer I had to laugh. The guy was just awesome in that point in time. I'd loved to have seen him in the future in some places. But sadly, he never reappeared. He was a bit off, and at first I didn't like him. I think it's funny he thought he killed Goodman. His blowhorn was awesome too. Meekins would be a lot higher if he was in at least one more case. But he wasn't. Still, he was pretty awesome. As a witness, and as a police officer. Have to wonder just how competent he is though. (Note from SuperNormalMan) Actually, he does appear again in the future. He pops up around the last case in Apollo Justice. ---- DNEA 68. Mike Meekins One of the many incompetents of the PW universe's police force. He's loud, obnoxious and annoying. And I don't like him. But he does aspire to be like Gumshoe, so there's at least some hope for him. ---- Naye745 26. Mike Meekins in a case with a lot of characters who were reasonably believable and sane, they had to make sure to include one over-the-top ridiculous character. i love meekins' testimony; all the stuff with the video is arguably the best gameplay-related part in any of the three PW games. ---- Paratroopa1 29. Mike Meekins You know, I don't really remember Meekins all that well, oddly enough. He wasn't an amazingly memorable character. But I do remember liking him a lot. The best part, of course, was his cross-examination, and the video. Oh, the video. Best part of the case and it's all thanks to Meekins. He's kooky almost to the point of being annoying at times but I think all of his animations are hilarious and I'm not bothered nearly as much by the megaphone as everyone else. So he's awesome. ---- SSBM_Guy 31. Mike Meekins http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/meekins.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/meekinsvsgoodman.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-154.jpg Case(s): 1-5 Mike Meekins is an awesome police officer. He's, like, the complete opposite of what a good officer is suppose to be. Sure, he can be a bit annoying at times, but he's hilarious. Come on, that video tape was just awesome and hilarious. Also, Meekins has the best fighting moves ever. There's only a few people who can fight better than Meekins. Like...Ron or something. But seriously, that tape was hilarious. Meekins just gets a bit too much hate, but yeah. I guess he can be pretty annoying at times. Meekins just has some sort of appeal that makes me like him a lot. Also, Meekins approves of the Blue Badger. More awesome points to Meekins for that. Like, seriously. ---- transience 57. Mike Meekins - okay case 5's character have issues and Meekins's is that annoying as hell horn or whatever it is - I guess you could look at him as comic relief but I was relieved whenever he stopped talking - thank god you had to examine the tape and not him ---- WiggumFan267 27. Mike Meekins This guy is just crazy. Sure, he doesn't have that much case significance, but being a total klutz makes this guy a fun character just to be involved in the case. Definitely some cool and weird but awesome animations make him awesome (plus the megaphone), and Edgeworth getting indirectly pwned by him, make this guy all the more amusing. His encounter with Goodman made for some good times. (Nore from SuperNormalMan) For some wierd reason, he reminds me of Lupin III. Must be the sideburns. ---- Leonhart4 103. Mike Meekins The Good: Well, I suppose some of his lines would be funny if they weren't accompanied by his annoying animations. Such as the "If I had to say he were a stranger or a complete stranger..." stuff. And he was one of the few characters who was actually better in his Apollo Justice appearance, which is something, I guess. I also like when he says that his occupation is "Murderer." The Best: Seeing him get stabbed and left unconscious by "Bruce Goodman." If only it hadn't simply been a cut on the hand... The Bad: It is because of Mike Meekins that we get subjected to watching that stupid video over and over again, which led to the video gimmick being used again in Apollo Justice. He deserves a low spot if only because of that. The Worst: If I had to choose one character to be completely erased and forgotten from the annals of the Ace Attorney series, it'd be this guy. He annoys me in nearly every way conceivable, mostly because of his loud and annoying animations. I didn't think it was possible for someone in a game without voice acting to be so annoying just by his sounds, but Meekins pulls it off. Category:Fictional characters